Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!
Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! was a Saturday morning cartoon adaptation of the Crash Bandicoot series of games, which aired for six seasons from 1997 through 2003. A joyous, lighthearted, "comedic" take on the Crashie universe, it stands in great contrast to the other animated adaptation of the series, Japan's short-lived and fairly dark Police Chief Crash Bandikuu-san: Downtown Tokyo Cortex Go!!!. Characters *Crash Bandicoot - An extremely lazy marsupial who loves nothing more than watching Wumpavision. He can be helpful if he's pressured enough, but prefers a lazy life. *Coco Bandicoot - A friendly computer expert who loves helping others. She can be a little guillible, but her only main downfall is her brother. *Dr. Neo Cortex - The main villain of the series. He wants nothing more in life than to be famous, and tries really hard to make the world respect him, regardless of the cost. His evil schemes sometime border on the heroic, however. *Aku Aku - A friendly mask. He looks after Crash and Coco with a watchful eye. Unfortunately, this gets him in more trouble than he would prefer, as he is frequently the victim of their shenanigans. *Uka Uka - The evil villainous mask. He is Cortex's boss and supervisor. His hobbies include yelling at others (mostly Cortex) for failing him, and watching Wumpavision. *Ripper Roo - A chatterbox explosives expert. He tends to helm N. Gin's robots, and works for Cortex even though he would be better off on his own. *Polar - A mechanical genius whose only flaw is his small stature. He frequently helps out when others fail. *Dr. Nitrus Brio - A brilliant scientist who likes to use new beakers and potions to transform into helpful objects. He can't decide if he's good or evil. *Dr. N. Gin - A manic genius. He sees Cortex as something of an idol. He loved inventing things, and giving them long-winded names (even if the invention already exists). *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - A powerful timelord. He likes to perform folk songs with his magical tuning fork, and absolutely loves sending people back in time regardless of the reason. He is usually seen easedropping on conversations, revealing himself when his powers are needed. *Koala Kong - A stupid koala monster. His hobbies include singing and dancing. And occasionally throwing things. *Tiny Tiger - A monsterous tiger who loves working for Cortex, but tends to fail due to his incredible stupidity and gullibility. He ends up getting "grounded" a lot. He is extremely optomistic, which is another huge downfall. *Pinstripe Potoroo - The CEO of Cortex's nuclear power plant. He is a very corrupt businessman who likes to use cannons as weapons and stealing from his friends, but sometimes shows that he can be a surprisingly caring individual. *Dingodile - An australian creature created by Cortex. He loves art in all of its forms. Because of this, he has become a bit of a pretentious artist, himself. Voice Cast Season One *Crash Bandicoot - Joey Lawrence *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Charendoff *Polar - Tara Charendoff *Dr. Neo Cortex - James Avery *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Papu Papu - Jeff Bennett *Pinstripe Potoroo - Rob Paulsen *Koala Kong - Jeff Bennett *Komodo Joe - Rob Paulsen *Komodo Moe - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - John Ratzenberger *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings Season Two *Crash Bandicoot - Joey Lawrence *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Charendoff *Pura - Tara Charendoff *Aku Aku - Jim Cummings *Uka Uka - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Neo Cortex - James Avery *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tim Curry *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - John Ratzenberger *Pinstripe Potoroo - Rob Paulsen *Dingodile - Rob Paulsen *Rilla Roo - Tara Charendoff *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings *Frenchie Waiter - Rob Paulsen Season Three *Crash Bandicoot - Joey Lawrence *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Charendoff *Pura - Tara Charendoff *Polar - Tara Charendoff *Aku Aku - Jim Cummings *Uka Uka - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Neo Cortex - James Avery *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tim Curry *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Dr. Nitrous Oxide - Tara Charendoff *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - John Ratzenberger *Papu Papu - Kevin Michael Richardson *Pinstripe Potoroo - Rob Paulsen *Dingodile - Rob Paulsen *Komodo Joe - Rob Paulsen *Komodo Moe - Tom Kenny *Rilla Roo - Tara Charendoff *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings *Frenchie Waiter - Rob Paulsen Season Four *Crash Bandicoot - Joey Lawrence *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Strong *Polar - Tara Strong *Aku Aku - Jim Cummings *Uka Uka - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Neo Cortex - Reginald VelJohnson *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tim Curry *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Dr. Nitrous Oxide - Tara Strong *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Komodo Joe - Rob Paulsen *Komodo Moe - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - John Ratzenberger *Papu Papu - Kevin Michael Richardson *Pinstripe Potoroo - Rob Paulsen *Koala Kong - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dingodile - Rob Paulsen *Rilla Roo - Tara Strong *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings *Frenchie Waiter - Rob Paulsen Season Five *Crash Bandicoot - John dimaggio *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Strong *Polar - Tara Strong *Aku Aku - Jim Cummings *Uka Uka - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Neo Cortex - Reginald VelJohnson *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tim Curry *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Dr. Nitrous Oxide - Tara Strong *Crunch Bandicoot - Billy West *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - Craig T. Nelson *Dingodile - Rob Paulsen *Rilla Roo - Tara Strong *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings *Jason Juice - Billy West *Frenchie Waiter - Rob Paulsen Season Six *Crash Bandicoot - Nigle Hammton *Coco Bandicoot - Tara Strong *Crunch Bandicoot - Billy West *Polar - Tara Strong *Pura - Thomas Jenny *Aku Aku - Jim Cummings *Uka Uka - Kevin Michael Richardson *Dr. Neo Cortex - Reginald VelJohnson *Dr. N. Gin - Rob Paulsen *Baby T Rex - Rico Rodgreguis *Dr. Nefarious Tropy - Tim Curry *Dr. Nitrus Brio - Jim Cummings *Papu Papu - Jim Cummings *Dr. Nitrous Oxide - Tara Strong *Tiny Tiger - Tom Kenny *Ripper Roo - Craig T. Nelson *Dingodile - Rob Paulsen *Rilla Roo - Tara Strong *Koala Kong - John Micheal *Labby Larry - Tom Kenny *Beaker Bill - Jim Cummings *Jason Juice - Billy West *Frenchie Waiter - Rob Paulsen *Kaa - Tom Kenny Series History Original Pilot :Main Article: Pilot (N-Ventures!) Season One: The Original Series (1997-1998) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 1) Season Two: The Time Travel Era (1998-1999) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 2) Season Three: Enter Dr. N. Oxide! (1999-2000) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 3) Season Four: Filler!!! (2000-2001) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 4) Season Five: Meet the Elementals (2001-2002) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 5) Season Six: Your Friend and Mine, Crunch Bandicoot (2002-2003) :Main article: List of Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures! episodes (season 6) Reception and Legacy See Also, or Don't, Your Choice *[[List of personas in Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!|List of personas in Crash Bandicoot: N-Ventures!]] *''Crash Bandicoot: N-Scapades!'' - a monthly comic series initially based off the N-Ventures canon